Mind Your Language Chronology
14th October 1978 to 8th March 1980 Written by Angus P. Allan Drawn by Bill Titcombe ---- Category:Strip Chronologies Started 14th October 1978 - No.42, (Top Left) replacing Doctor On The Go. Ended 8th March 1980 - No.11, (Top Right) replaced by Mork And Mindy. "H'is This The Way to The Farmers Arms-arillo?" 14/10/78 - No.42 to 02/12/78 - No.49 In order to teach the foreign students how to ask for directions, Jeremy decides to drop them in pairs in the country, to rendezvous at a local pub. Unfortunately the students find the wrong pub, a mile down the road, and unsupervised, a fight breaks out... "Santa's Claws" 09/12/78 - No.50 to 23/12/78 - No.52 Not understanding what 'Santa Claus' is with regard to Christmas, Ranjeet inadvertently assaults one in a department store. Seeing Santa's all over the place, he thinks they are a secret society out to get revenge on him... "It Takes Juan To Know Juan" 30/12/78 - No.1 to 06/01/79 - No.2 Taking some air during a Christmas party, Juan overhears two Scots planning what sounds like a bank robbery... "This is a Wreck-cording..." 13/01/79 - No.3 to 10/02/79 - No.6/7 A brand new teaching recording machine is broken by Juan and Ali, and Jeremy has to bluff his way round Miss Courtney until it can be repaired or replaced... Note: This story seems to conclude incomplete. The last part presumably being unpublished owing to issues 6 and 7 being 'doubled up' because of a paper shortage. "S'alright in Love and War" 17/02/79 - No.8 to 03/03/79 - No.10 Giovanni and Juan get the wrong end of the stick when they think Jeremy has sent a Valentine card to Miss Courtney, and endeavour to save the 'Professore' from her... Note: This story segues into the next, with Jeremy thinking how he can get his own back in the last part. "An Aggro-cultural h'exchange" 10/03/79 - No.11 to 21/04/79 - No.16/17 Jeremy takes the students to his Uncle Jack's farm, but does not tell them they have to work to earn their keep. In revenge, the students turn the tables... Note: Issue 16/17 is another doubled up edition. "Charity Begins At h'rome" 05/05/79 - No.18/19 to 16/06/79 - No.25 Collecting for charity, Giovanni and Max are mistaken for hoods, and are given five hundred pounds in counterfeit money by a junk shop owner. Jeremy is captured by the real hoods, and the students plan their own way of rescuing him... Note: Issue 18/19 is another doubled up edition. "Jeremy Cricketer" 23/06/79 - No.26 to 08/09/79 - No.37 Accepting a challenge by Australian physical education teacher Barney Edwards, Jeremy unwittingly agrees for his class to play against the other's at a game of cricket. Jeremy's situation is made worse when Miss Courtney decides to bet on his team winning... "The Whirled's A Stage" 15/09/79 - No.38 to 17/11/79 - No.47 Jeremy's class is given the task of putting on a show at the education centre autumn concert. When the students cannot decide which pantomime to act, Jeremy decides to write his own 'MultiMime Spectacular'. But two rival teachers, Tony and Clive, decide to play a prank on Jeremy, and pretend his script has interested a real theatrical agent.. "Tis' the Seasoning To Be Hollering" 24/11/79 - No.48 to 22/12/79 - No.52 Christmas is approaching, and Jeremy decides to take the students carol-singing to raise money for charity. Things are going badly, when millionaire Cyrus Spottiswoode hires them to sing at his Christmas party... "Ali Nadim and the Faulty Thievings" 29/12/79 - No.1 to 26/01/80 - No.5 Jeremy teaches the students about New Year's Resolutions, but then Ali - trying to help a broken down truck as part of his - is taken hostage by bank robbers. When he escapes, and the crooks caught without him knowing, the class goes on alert for suspicious strangers - and then two officials from the town hall pay an unannounced visit to the centre... "Soap Box Jury" 02/02/80 - No.6 to 09/02/80 - No.7 When a television opinion poll sets up outside the centre, Jeremy gets on his soapbox and offends another man. A fight breaks out and the students, wishing to save him, blunder in and get them all arrested... "Now Museum, Now You Don't.." 16/02/80 - No.8 to 08/03/80 - No.11 On a class visit to a waxworks, Ranjeet is caught out asking a dummy for directions, then gets into more trouble kicking who he thinks is another dummy - only for it to be a real attendant! Hiding, Ranjeet falls asleep and is left behind - waking at night in the 'Room of Horrors'... (Story titles are made up by Shaqui Le Vesconte) 7.0 Category:Strip Chronologies Category:Strips